SONG FROM HEART!
by otaku-sama-desu
Summary: a cute sesskag story, where Kagome meets Sessomaru in a very unexpected place...Through songs, their love blossoms...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, otherwise I wouldn't been here; I wouldh'v been in Sessy's arms instead of being single and here...*huffs*...

A/N: Its my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go to the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

**Chapter 1:**

-"Hey hurry up, Kik. You are gonna make us late again." a restless Inuyasha grumbled from the driver's seat.

-"Coming…uff! Yasha calm down.", Kikyo started climbing down the stairs jogging, excitement evident on her steps.

-"You didn't forget anything did ya?" Kagome asked and looked away when Kikyo kissed Inuyasha and slid in passenger's sit.

-"Stop worrying too much, sis…",with that the car went off blowing dust over Kagome's face.

Kagome stared at the running away car and wiped a single tear from the corner of her eyes and walked towards the bus stop.

Kagome Higurashi, a 17 years old high school girl, with a BIIIG crush over Inuyasha Taishou, boyfriend of her elder sister Kikyo - whose one and only dream is to make Kagome suffer -, living a not good life. Her only dream is to be a singer. But the most she could do is being a bar-singer at a local club.

Now Kagome is heading for the city's most fabulous auditorium Feudal Musix. Today there's gonna be country's biggest event-live concert of country's most amazing, most thrilling band…"JEWEL ROCKERS‼!"…

The highway is full-packed. Everyone's heading for Feudal Musix. Kagome kept looking at her wrist watch, she's gonna be late for the concert.

Finally after what seemed like a millennium –although only 1 hour has passed-, Kagome reached the auditorium. It was already fully packed, but because of her V.I.P pass she got a decent place at front of the stage.

As soon as she reached her place, all light was turned off.

Ladies and gentlemen, girlz and boyz…we welcome you to this year's biggest event, all of our most precious…JEWEL ROCKERS‼!...

Each and every people started clapping. As soon as the clapping went off the spot light went upon the stage…illuminating a 19 years old girl with mid-back brown hair on keyboards…our precocious Sango Taijiya…

Illuminating a 20 years old violet-eyed boy, with a short ponytail on his lower back on drums…our pervertiz Miroku Houshi…

Illuminating a 20 years old brown-haired boy, with a guitar in hand and a bandana on his head…our coolio Kouga Oomika…

Illuminating a 19 years old brown-eyed waist-length-raven-haired girl with a black guitar in front of microphone…our outstanding singer Kikyo Higurashi…

Illuminating a 20 years golden-eyed, waist-length-silver-haired boy with a burning red base guitar…our one and only, heart-beat of every young woman, the youngest Taishou, Inuyasha…..

The whole hall broke into impossible amount of cheers, claps and hoots. With her total attention on Inuyasha, Kagome stared awed-eyed towards the stage, the beats of music and cheers and the dazzle of Inu-Kik, Kagome felt like she's in another world, a world with music and love…

After concert Kagome went backstage to congratulate them for their amazing performance. She 1st went to Sango and hugged her tightly…

-"That was just amazing Sangy, you guyz rocked." Kagome beamed with pure happiness.

-"Well that's us you know…ouch…" the all time pervert Miroku withdrew her hand from Sango's backside after the slap, "it was uncalled for…" Miroku pouted with mock hurtness.

-"Did you have fun?" an 'almost jumping with happiness' Inuyasha grinned ear to ear.

-"Oh yeah I did, you cant even imagine how much.", Kagome sighed when Kikyo came and clinged with Inuyasha's body. "you were amazing sis…", Kagome told her sister who had her back towards her.

-"So how about me, my woman…how much did I please you?", Kouga said locking his hand around her waist. "I would like to please you more if you let me tonight", Kouga added with a wink.

Kagome pried herself off him and turned to him, "how many times do I have to tell u Kouga that I'm not your woman, oh and you were as good as the others."

-"Feh! Whatever… are u joining us tonight on the after-party?", Inuyasha asked Kagome.

-"I'd love to, but…"

-"She has job tonight.", Kikyo ended for her.

-"Aww, poor Kaggy, don't worry we can go tomorrow again…tomorrow's a Sunday and we'll do shopping and such, the two of us will have a nice girls day tomorrow okk….", Sango told her with a smile. "Oh Kik, wanna join us?"

-"No thanks but Inu and I have a date tomorrow.", Kikyo kissed Inuyasha.

-"Ohk…sure!", Kagome smiled trying to keep her hurt locked deep inside and walked away with a 'bye' and a few hugs.

A/N: Well that's all for today… if u liked my story plz review… If I get atleast 5 reviews; I'll continue writing this story. Otherwise, I'll abandon it….

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer, but I still tried…THANK YOU‼!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As much as I don't wanna say, I do not own Inuyasha…but** the song I mentioned here, its mine…don't judge me plz, its my own heartfelt words**…

**A/N**: as you know its my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go with the 2nd part of the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

**CHAPTER 2:**

A couple of hours later Kagome reached a 7-star hotel at the other end of the city. She slowly walked in through the front door and went to the receptionist sitting there.

-"Ah! Kagome, finally you found out time to come here…", the receptionist chuckled evilly, "…already 30 minutes late, boss is furious you know, ah! I wish today is the last time I have to see your ugly face."

Kagome cringed hearing her words, and mouthed a quiet "good evening to u miss Shikai.", and went towards the elevator on the left.

Reaching the 15th floor Kagome got out and went to the biggest office on the right. She inhaled deeply trying to muster up her courage and knocked on the door.

-"Come in.", a hard smooth but somehow too cold voice called out, making Kagome shiver unwantedly in an unknown fear.

Opening the door –which seemed very very heavy to her- Kagome walked in. A dark haired very handsome with more scary red eyed male looked up from the other side of the office table. A kinky smile lit up on his face watching her coming in,

-"Ah! Kagome, you don't know how long I was waiting for you to show up…" he said with a smooth tone making her more nervous.

-"Umm…uh…i-its ju-just that I was caught up in the traffic…s-so…I'm so sorry Mr Sh-Shikai…", Kagome tried to sputter out in a nervous tone…

-"Oh, my little song-bird, what are you so scared about? and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Naraku? Huh?" Naraku cooed starting to leave his chair and coming towards her "…I'm not going to hurt you, you know me…I just want you to be comfortable…", wrapping his arms around her waist, "…in my arms.", he breathed in her ears.

Kagome trying to pry herself off of him but no vail, he kept her tight in a vice like grip.

-"Now let's come to business sweetheart," Naraku pulled her towards the desk and sat down on the chair with her in front of him on the desk.

-"Yes Mr Shi-…", Kagome got interrupted with a low growl, "…I-I mean N-Naraku", Kagome breathed out hurriedly.

-"Hmm…so, do you want to keep your job?"

-"O-of course sir…I mean Naraku." Kagome started panicking.

-"Ok then, today's your last chance…get a good song and satisfy our customers, or satisfy me in nights, you got only one choice…" Naraku smirked watching the haunted expression on her face. "Now go, you are already 1 hour late…or do you want to be late more?" He winked while kissing her chastely on her plump pink lips.

Kagome is sweating by now, she just HATES this man, if and only if the pay was not so good, she would never even set foot in here. She has a very gentle soul which only and only hates these Shikai siblings, Naraku and Kagura, the receptionist; they are just bent with making her life a living hell.

Well not wanting to be toyed with any longer by this creepy man, Kagome almost sprinted out of the door.

Watching her go Naraku laughed out loud, he really love to toy with innocent minds and taint them with his darkness and poor Kagome is one of his favourite.

Kagome ran till she reached the elevator and pushed the button to go down, with a *twang* the elevator door opened and she went in.

There were three beautiful female with high-class attires and beauty, she felt herself too ugly and poorly dressed beside them -although she had been wearing her most favourite dark-blue frock- she just wanted to curl up in a ball in a corner somewhere.

As the elevator reached 1st floor, -with a relieved sigh- she came out and went to the biggest bar-cum-restaurant of the busiest part of the city. She went to the big stage at one side of the hall and addressed a elder man with a happy smile-

-"Mr Takeda!" Kagome squalled in joy seeing the happy male –her late father's best friend.

The white-haired male looked at her and exclaimed,

-"Oh Kagome, you are finally here, I was so worried, you are so late." Mr Takeda smiled and waved at her.

-"So, shall we start then?" Kagome smile cheerily.

-"Sure, what do you want to sing today?"

-"Umm…I want to try out my newest song, as it is my last chance to prove my worth here, I want to pour all my heart into it." Kagome smiled faintly, but it was a true smile, as Mr Takeda can see. He loved his friend's youngest like his own -maybe more-, and was sad at her hardships.

-"Ok then." He smiled courageously, for which she was more than grateful, as she needed such.

Suddenly the whole bar went dark, as a small, dim light illuminated the simple silver coloured stage.

Everyone stared in awe as it seemed a beautiful angel has come down to the stage, and with a beautiful, smooth and soothing melody, Kagome started singing in a more beautiful voice-

"_I love to cry… I love to cry…_

_This time I won't be shy._

_I have the life that is the worst_

_Possible life any human lived the most._

_I love to cry…_

_Cause it's the only thing that makes me fine._

_I love to cry… I love to cry…_

_Everyone around me thinks I am only a pain_

_I am a burden to everyone._

_I love to cry…_

_Whatever I do is bad or good_

_They think it's the worst thing to do._

_I love to cry… I love to cry…_

_I try to keep every thing_

_As much good as it can be_

_But I still become_

_A never-do-well-being_

_I love to cry…_

_No one ever finds my works good even I copy._

_I love to cry… I love to cry…_

_I made a mistake to be born_

_I feel like I should have been born a corn._

_I love to cry…_

_As much as I live the life_

_That is why I can't find the strength to die._

_That is why I still keep clinging on this helly life._

_I love to cry… I love to cry…_

_There is another reason that I live the life_

_I love to cry…_

_That reason is only you._

_You're my only love, I love you._

_You are the reason I still keep dreaming_

_(I love to cry…)_

_Because you come to me only in my dream_

_(I love to cry…)_

_Oh my love this is not a love (I love to cry…)_

_Oh my love this is not a love (I love to cry…)_

_Because I can never see you_

_I only can feel you (I love to cry…)_

_But I still keep clinging onto this feeling_

_And so I keep dreaming_

_I love to cry… I love to cry…_

_Only the tears can drain, my whole life's strain_

_Cause only my eyes keep my struggles in paint._

_All my other pains are in my heart (I love to cry…)_

_Locked far away from everyone (I love to cry…)_

_I love to cry…_

_Because it can hide the pain of my eyes_

_I love to cry…_

_My tears keep a wall between my pain and eyes._

_I love to cry…_

_Because like that no one will know of my pain_

_I love to cry…_

_Only my heart bears this pain._

I love to cry… I love to cry…"

Everyone on the audience was silent, as the song ended the silence stretched… for a while Kagome thought she's just going to cry, but after a few moments, the place broke into uncontrollable cheer and claps and hoots, Kagome suddenly felt like she's dead and went to heaven… as she was wiping the happy tears that left her eyes…

She remained oblivious to the pair of gold eyes that weighed her with apprehension…

**A/N:** Well that's all for today… if u liked my story plz r&r….and I'm glad to say that I got a positive answer, so I'll be continuing this tale…

And **rahlzeid**…thank u…u are the 1st person to review my story…I'm glad everyone like and enjoy my story…and to answer you I really don't know how long it'll be, as I'm just writing whatever comes to my mind and post it…but I guess it won't be very small…thanx again ^-^

And **nipi**…thank u soooooo much for your lovely review…I'll try to make it as good as possible…I just loved how much you put faith in me and my writing. *-*

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer, but I still tried…THANK YOU‼!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I don't wanna say, I do not own Inuyasha *wiping a tear*…

A/N: as you know its my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go with the 3rd part of the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

CHAPTER 3:

BANG! BANG! BANG!

A white haired male bolted straight from bed, and found that it was a very bad idea. His head throbbed of a very hard migraine, and he found himself on his very 1st ever hangover…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

That awful banging in his door again…

Sesshoumaru straightened himself up and went to the door despite his body and head's protest to stay put, and opened the door with such fervor that was impossible for anyone at such state.

Opening the door he came face to face to a clenched fist, which stopped at a millimeter away from his nose, and managed a weak but still affecting glare to the owner of the fist, Inuyasha. Behind him stood their parents, a scowl on his father's face.

-"What?" Sesshoumaru growled out.

-"What do you mean by 'what', you bastard, you got us all worried…"

Inuyasha stopped and their mother, Sayuri gasped when Sesshoumaru suddenly closed the door upon their face. Touga, their father snarled and threw open the door but stopped dead on his tracks over the situation before him.

The bathroom door was open and Sesshoumaru was vomiting over the bathroom sink, the putrid smell of vomit and alcohol made him sick. He left the room deciding he'd talk to his eldest after he's presentable again.

…

To say that she's mad is one thing, Kagome was pissed off. After finally getting over her fear and self-consciousness, she finally sang one of her own songs in front of audience let alone so many…and even after getting such positive review she got fired, and almost molested…

Most of all, she was scared.

#flashback#

She tried her hardest, but after the end of her performance, Naraku called her to his office and instead of giving her apprehension he slapped her, he FREAKING 'SLAPPED' HER…

-"Where did you get that hideous song?"

-"H-hideous? ..." Kagome was dumbstruck, bewildered, it was what she was afraid of, others hating her song. "I-I wrote it." She spluttered quietly.

-"Wrote it? You FUCKING WROTE IT?" Naraku screamed and suddenly groped her breast tightly. Taking his mouth close to her ears he said huskily, "well, you seem to have too much extra time…why don't you spare some for me?"

He was almost going to kiss her when the door opened and Kagura barged in.

-"What the hell, Kagura? What are you doing here?" he spluttered between clenched teeth.

-"I'm really sorry boss but Mr. Taishou is in a bad shape and making a nasty commotion." Kagura said coldly, looking at the scene in front of her with disgust."

"Shit." He turned to Kagome and said, "It was your last chance and you ruined it, never show me your face again, if I ever see you again anywhere, I will see and do more things than you even know." With that he left the room with Kagura on a tow.

Kagome sat there and cried for a good while… then left that place forever and went back home.

#end of flashback#

She woke up next morning by a phone-call from Sango, who was wondering why she was late. Glancing at the bedside clock she saw it was almost 11 am… she said sorry to her and told her she can't make it today.

Ending the call she went to washroom to bathe and be refreshed, then suddenly she remembered something… last night Kagura said Mr. Taishou.

-"I wonder who that could be?" she wondered aloud.

…

After a long soak in hot water, Sesshoumaru got up. Already feeling a hundred times better than he was in the morning, he started pondering about his previous day.

#flashback#

The day started as usual, he went to office around 6 am and was drowned in work the rest of the day. In evening he left the office, he was going to visit his girlfriend, the 1st ever woman he cared for, Rin Wakamiya, a beautiful ebony pianist. He was almost 2 blocks away from her home when disaster stroke.

He found her in her ex-boyfriend, Kohaku's arm. They were kissing each other passionately on a bench in the park.

He stopped the car and confronted them straightly. Rin visibly paled but got her composer back after a while.

She took a breath and said, "Sesshoumaru, I love you, I do…but as nothing more than a protector. You are a guardian figure to me like a sibling or such, but I had always seen him as a lover, he is the person I love as a woman."

It hurt, it hurt too much, but yes that was true. He never confessed to her. And he always saw that girl as a person to protect. He sheltered her from every bad things going on around their life.

Looking back he can see, since the day they met, she followed her willingly wherever he went. He took her his secretary, came to care for her, but never confessed, he thought it was a weakness, but now he was not sure.

His pride took her away from him, to another's arms.

He didn't say anything after that, he left them and took a U-turn. He drove to a bar to the opposite side of the town and got drunk. A thing he never did before he got DRUNK.

He doesn't remember anything much after that, even how he got back to his room.

#end of flashback#

But he DOES remember something… a blue-eyed angel, in the blue sky. But he can't remember her face… he only remembers a sweet sound, a song HE never heard before…

Being the CEO of Japan's biggest music industry he prided himself as one to hear ALL the songs ever made (Japanese and English), but he never heard a song "I love to cry…" he whispered to himself.

Cry…Rin shed a tear when he turned back, it didn't go unnoticed by him, but he was too shocked to acknowledge that. Now as he remember that regret found him once again, and he forgot about his blue-eyed angel.

A/N: Well that's all for today… thank you all who reviewed me… I really love and appreciate it all… ^-^

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer, but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have nothing to say, figure it out from the paragraph name (I wouldn't write a disclaimer if I had owned it…)…

A/N: I know this is a pretty boring fic (yet… *wink*… ^_~) but its bcz I'm still going on with the introductory part between the characters…but you don't have to wait so long…only this and another chap (maybe) with boring stuff…then it's bound to be better (my head is practically swimming with funny ideas to get written asap…) :D…

And I'm really very very sorry for the long wait…my lappy broke down and all of my written fics (3 chaps of this fic and another couple of fics) got deleted *cry* ;(…

As you know it's my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go with the 4th part of the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

CHAPTER 4:

Sango was worried, very very worried…this is 1st time ever Kagome missed a girls shopping day. Worriedly she called Miroku

-"Oh my angel, you are calling me this time of the day? Uh! You must be missing me…oh! Darling…" Miroku started cooing.

-"Shut up you pervert, I'm not calling you now to hear your ranting." Sango hissed out.

-"What's the matter love? What are you so worried about?" Miroku asked concerning, he can certainly detect the worry in her voice.

-"It's Kagome…" Sango trailed off.

-"Yeah, what about her?" he urged.

-"She didn't come today."

-"So…?" he asked confused at why that's so important.

-"What so?...huh?" Sango shouted angrily, "this is the very 1st time she missed a girl outing, and you are asking so? And when..when I called her she was…was sleeping, she never slept till noon, something must have happened last night…" Sango started sobbing.

Miroku was concerned now, Kagome mentioned her boss, the Naraku guy was not a good person, in-fact a very very bad person, he was against her to work with him but Kagome has promised to tell him if anything was amiss, to calm his nerve.

-"Come on say something…"Sango's desperate plea broke through his inner musings.

-"Let's go check up on her." He offered.

-"Ok meet me in 10 minutes in front of City Mall."

-"Sure love, now don't stress yourself anymore." He cut off the call smiling to himself.

…

Touga was pacing in his study, it's already over noon and Sesshoumaru is still locking himself in his room. It's the 1st time in his life he has seen his son taking a leave from office. Today is surely the strangest day of his life.

He couldn't stop but being worried for his eldest. He was a man of power, strength and calmness, where both he and his youngest were nothing but brash and rough. It was Sayuri and Sesshoumaru's calmness that keeps the sanity in their home (or Zoo as Sayuri calls it). But Sesshoumaru in this way, when he went to his room in the morning he had seen dark circles under his eyes, and this is why Touga was so much worked up, it is something he never imagined he'd witness.

…

Inuyasha was beyond shocked… after a wonderful night, when he came home almost in morning, partially drunk and dreaming about his raven haired beauty and their escapades, he found himself stumbling over something just 3 feet away from the main door of their villa, muttering a few curses under his breath he looked down to have an almost heart-attack…Sesshoumaru was lying unconscious on his chest and reeks of strong alcohol. He went flabbergasted, but somehow managed to think straight and took his brother on his shoulder. Cursing under-breath "hell-weighted brother" he took Sesshoumaru to his room and laid on bed still unconscious and took away to call their parents…he can never forget his brother's crunched-in-pain face and tired-and-shut-dark-circled eyes…it's bound to give him nightmares for several days to come.

…

Returning home at almost dawn Kikyo went to sleep as usual. Like any other days, she woke up around 11:30, took a quick bath and went to kitchen to sate her growling stomach. Kagome always woke up early in the morning and made breakfast, keeping Kikyo's on the oven, she leaves early for school. But today there was nothing on the oven. Angry with frustration she was going towards the fridge to find something when the ring of the doorbell stopped her on her tracks. Scowling she opened the door to reveal two of their bandmates.

-"Miroku, Sango…What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Kikyo chirped with fake cheerfulness.

-"Morning?" both of them raised their eyebrows, "I think its noon, my lady." Miroku laughed.

-"Whatever…"

-"We are just here to meet Kaggy…where's she?" Sango asked cutting her off politely.

-"She's home? I didn't know." Kikyo seemed thoughtful.

Miroku was beyond shocked, although Sango was not, knowing Kikyo's true nature… being a girl she had caught up with her recklessness towards Kagome very early, that's why she's always so over-protective towards her, trying to be the sister Kagome had not but had.

But Miroku was hurt, she couldn't even think how a sister cannot know when her younger sister is in distress, even if she's home or not, this is just… "How can you…"

A gentle hand on his arm silenced him. Sango looked up to Kikyo and said, "She's home and maybe in distress, we are here to meet her."

Kikyo huffed and went to kitchen once again. Pulling Miroku's hand Sango led him away to Kagome's room, he closed the door with his other hand.

…

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Kagome pushed her heavy-feeling head up and muttered a strained "Enter."

Sango pushed the door slowly and came in the dark room. The lights were out, curtains were draped over the windows, causing the room an eerie, haunted look. Sango lifted the curtains and made the room backed in sunlight.

Kagome winced in the bright light. After a few silent moments as her eyes adjusted with the sudden light, she opened her eyes to see two pairs of very worried eyes looking over to her. She managed a weak smile up to them, and the room suddenly burst upon with Sango's various worried questions…

-"What happened to you? Where have you been? Why didn't you answer my previous calls? Are you alright? Did anything happen last night? Are you hurt? Do…"

-"Now-now dear, let our sister breath." Miroku placed his hands on her shoulder to calm her down.

Sango effectively stopped her ranting.

-"Now tell us everything that happened." Miroku looked at Kagome sternly.

Kagome took a deep breath and pulled some pillows around her to sit more comfortably. Others took sit on her either side. With another deep breath she started, "Last night after leaving you…" As she told them the whole incident since the night before, they listened to each and everything attentively. Miroku clutched her shoulders as she cried in his chest, while holding Sango's hand tightly.

After a while when she calmed down a little, Sango went to the kitchen to prepare a lunch for them leaving Miroku to keep Kagome company, as they spent the rest of the day together.

A/N: Well that's all for today… thank you all who reviewed me… I really love and appreciate it all… ^-^ and I'll definitely try and update faster now :D…

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have nothing to say, figure it out from the paragraph name (I wouldn't write a disclaimer if I had owned it…)…

A/N: YEYYY! 2 chapter updates together…this is as a compensation for my long absence (scratching back of my head sheepishly :-P)…

As you know it's my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go with the 5th part of the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

**CHAPTER 5:**

Kikyo was beyond curious…what could have taken her friends(?) to come over for HER sister, who's distressed –which she being in the same home doesn't know, but they did- piqued her overbearing curiosity to a upper level. She tip-toed to Kagome's room and tried to overhear the conversation going inside said room, which was muffled by the door because Kagome's voice was barely above whisper. But the little parts she gathered told her that her sister was molested and fired because of something that wasn't even her fault.

Kikyo didn't hate her little sister as she shows, in-fact she cared a lot for her, and this incident made her heart ache that her sister didn't tell her, HER OWN SISTER about her sorrow-which she told STRANGERS…well they were not strangers really but still they were not her own blood-relative either.

Well still wanting to soothe Kagome, Kikyo went to knock the door but stilled as she heard a footstep coming closer. She hid around the corner and watched Sango coming out. As she entered the kitchen Kikyo came out of hiding and went in Kagome's room. Taking in the puffy red eyes and tear stains in her cheeks and wet spots on Miroku's T-shirt she felt another stab at her heart.

-"HUH! Such a pathetic scene…have you broken up with Sango and getting intimate with little Kaggy now?" Kikyo sneered, hiding all compassion talentedly from her voice and expression, not wanting to show anyone her soft side –the side which is crying for her baby sad sister.

-"Kik…" Miroku scowled, "Can't you see Kags is not well, stop bitching or get out" Miroku warned through clenched teeth.

-"WHAT?" Kikyo gulped then shot out angrily, "You dare tell me to get out in my own house…you…YOU BASTARD‼…you GET OUT."

-"Its Kag's room, you can't tell me what to do…" Miroku shot back.

-"Guys please stop fighting…" Kagome whined, tears threatening to fall over once again.

-"Well whatever…just wanted to tell you to tomorrow's got a party at Inu's place. Be by 5 there…" Kikyo softened taking Kagome's flushed face again and left the room.

…

-"Hey dad!" Inuyasha bolted in his father's study.

-"Pup, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering." Toga looked up from the newspaper with a frown.

-"Hey, I ain't a pup anymore…" Inuyasha whined.

-"Then grow up and learn some mannerisms." Toga gave him a stern look.

-"Yea, yea…whateva' dad." He rolled his eyes.

Toga sighed, his youngest was a… was a…URGHH! There's no perfect or particular word to define him.

-"What is it?" He inquired.

-"Well…uh…uhmm…" he hesitated.

-"Out with it Pup." Toga growled, getting impatient by the minute.

-"Well, we are having another party tomorrow…ok bye." He stated and ran away as hurriedly as he came in.

-"Not again…" Toga sighed staring at the still swaying door, not looking forward to another crazy, loud, boozy evening to come.

…

Still harboring a mild headache, not as nasty as it was the day before, Sesshoumaru got up to get ready for office. One day off was more than enough for him. He can't even remember the last time he skipped office. It was a thing he looked down upon and avoided like a plague. He vowed to never touch any alcohol from now on. He got up and took a much needed shower. The mild warmth of the shower soothed and calmed his aggravating nerves. After a while he came out, get dressed and went to the kitchen for he was more than starving.

…

Sayuri was discussing their evening meal plans with the head cook, Karima, a middle-aged slightly-plump woman with a sweet personality as sweet as her chocolate cake, a delicacy. Karima was listening to the evening-meal plan while making breakfast when Sesshoumaru entered.

Sayuri was taken aback seeing him up and dressed for office like every day. His expression as if yesterday had never happened.

-"Oh my gosh! Sesshie! What do you think you are doing? You were so sick yesterday and you are going to office? Rest today and you can go to office tomorrow if you want." She rebuked in a tone which only a mother can muster up.

-"No mother, I am perfectly fine, I have so much works left in the office and I must go." Sesshoumaru replied curtly, annoyed by his mother's –for lack of better words- nagging.

-"But Sess-"

Sayuri got cut off by a sudden growling sound, coming from Sesshoumaru's stomach.

Looking at Karima's smiling face and his mother's flabbergasted face, a slight blush crept up to Sesshoumaru's cheeks and he looked away embarrassed by his stomach's whining sound.

Sayuri laughed outwardly after getting back composition from the initial shock. She went up to him and led him by his hand towards the dining table and sat him on the chair as Karima placed a breakfast plate in front of him. Judging his previous day's stomach activity, his breakfast consisted of easily digestible foods such as fruits, bread, cheese, milk and a few bacon stripes.

Finishing his meal he got up without even touching the milk glass. Sayuri rolled her eyes; he hated to drink milk since he was a toddler. Karima got him a glass of orange juice. He drank it swiftly in one gulp, thaked them and left the house.

A/N: Well that's all for today… thank you all who reviewed me… I really love and appreciate it all… ^-^ and I'll definitely try and update faster now :D…

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This will be the last time you see any disclaimer in this fic. I have never owned or will ever own Inuyasha and gang. But the songs are mine (except if I ever say otherwise cz I have thoughts of songs that I may use later).

A/N: YEYYY‼ Chapter update… (*dancing in my mind*)… ;Þ

As you know it's my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go with the 6th part of the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

CHAPTER 6:

-"'Gome hurry up‼" a little boy piqued up from his place on Kagome's bed.

Kagome was getting ready in the bathroom while Souta kept whining. He was very ecstatic about going to Kohaku's for a sleepover. He was dangling his legs from the bedside. His little bag with pair of change of clothes, his toothbrush and other necessary things lay by his side.

Finally after 10 minutes, what seemed like an eternity to highly-bored Souta, Kagome emerged from the bathroom. Souta was going to tell her something when his breath caught by the look of her sister.

Kagome was looking like a beautiful china doll, with a lacy frilly royal blue dress with silver flower patterns and pink cherry blossoms all over the dress… her hair was curled matching the frills from the dress and silver glittered pumps adorned her feet. She looked really gorgeous.

-"'Gome…you look really really really really pretty." Souta always knew his sisters were pretty buy today Kagome looked extra special pretty in his opinion.

A light knock on the door took both of their attentions as Kikyo came in. She wore a beautiful red tight ankle length dress with slits at right side to her upper thigh; her hair was an elegant bun with several locks of hair adoring her made up face. It had a deep but modest neckline, but her back was completely bare. Her each and every curve of body was prominent.

-"Whoa sis! You are gorgeous." Kagome exclaimed.

-"Are you guys done? He is here already." Kikyo informed.

Miroku was waiting in the living room. Then they would leave Souta to Sango's and pick her up, and then they will go to the party together.

As they all came downstairs and Miroku stared at them breathlessly.

-"OMG‼ I knew Higurashi sisters are beautiful, but tonight that word alone is not enough to explain these lovely ladies with such lovely body and I just wanna…"

-"Shut your perverse bantering in front of children Roku." Kikyo excellently shut his nonsense banter. Kagome was laughing while Souta looked confused.

-"Umm‼ What do you want to do Mi'ku? Souta asked.

-"Umm…uhh…I'd just appreciate their beauty… whole night" Miroku ended with a wink.

-"What does that mean?" Souta was getting more confused.

-"Oh nothing, he just wants us to tell Sango what he said." Kagome grinned evilly.

-"No no, please not her…" Miroku practically begged "please Kaggy don't do it to me."

-"We should get going now if we don't wanna be late." Kikyo stated coldly.

-"Yeah lets go‼" Miroku exclaimed with a relived sigh.

…

Sango peered over her bedroom window to see if her boyfriend's orange car had arrived. But as there was no sign of it she sighed again and went to check her make up again. Not even a couple of minutes later, she heard her brother's high pitched screech, "Sis‼ Come down, they are here."

Kohaku heard the doorbell rang and went up to check, pausing the game he had been playing. Opening the door he immediately got tackled by a hyper 6 year old.

-"Nice to meet you too, Souta." Kohaku laughed heartily. He loved this little boy as his own sibling and was excited about having him for a sleepover. That means videogames whole night… looking at the others, "Why don't you all come in, she'd be down in a minute." And gave a high pitched call to his sister.

Sango was down in less than a minute, in a beautiful green and black combined tight dress that come to her knee and seemed to highlight all her firm assets. Miroku grinned happily, 'yes I have scored a really sexy piece of 'ass' for myself.' His face adorned a lecherous smile.

A smack upside down on his head brought him back to the reality abruptly. Looking up he saw a very irate looking Sango looking at him with her fists clenched tight in a fist. He realized his thoughts had changed his facial expressions to a lecherous way. He grinned sheepishly while everyone laughed except a very bored looking Kikyo.

-"If you are done fooling around, may we go now?" with that Kikyo turned and walked to the car.

-"Well yeah, it's getting late. Ok Souta, don't trouble Kohaku and be a very good boy for me. Okay?" Kagome smiled sweetly.

-"I won't." Souta piped up.

-"Kohaku take care of Souta and the house…and no videogames whole night." Sango said.

-"Aww man‼ Yeah yeah granny." Kohaku rolled his eyes.

They waved goodbye and both the young boys got a goodnight kiss from their sisters. As the door shut behind them, Miroku piqued up, "Won't I get one too?"

-"You want to say goodbye now? Ok I guess." Sango moved towards him.

-"No no, the night has not even started yet. Let's go or we'd be late." Miroku got all serious, when the girls giggled behind him.

On the other side of the door…

-"Won't we really be not playing the videogames tonight?" Souta said sadly.

-"They aren't here to check up, are they now?" the older boy winked.

Souta left a joyous squeal and ran for the PS3 sitting on the living room floor. With another laugh Kohaku followed the little boy.

…

One can hear the loud sound of music from a mile away, so as the sound of music reached their ears they got confirmed that -"THE PARTY HAS STARTED." Miroku and Sango screeched out. Kagome giggled and Kikyo snorted seeing their immaturity.

They parked the car in Taisho's overstuffed parking lot. Luckily Miroku found a good spot for his car. Getting out of the car he offered his arm to his gf…Sango happily took it and they went in Taisho mansion following Higurashi sisters.

Watching them enter Inuyasha shouted out from between several of his pals…

"LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED‼"

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼" a loud roar made the whole mansion to shake slightly.\

**A/N:** Well that's all for today…the party's coming up next…buckle up, I'll update very soon… thank you all who reviewed me… I really love and appreciate it all… ^-^ I'd update weekly…

Hey I was thinking about doing xovers, either Inuyasha-Naruto or Inuyasha-Bleach…tell me what you think…should I? Oh! And maybe Inuyasha-Maid Sama…well I was just thinking…can you give me some ideas?

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7: The Party I

A/N: YEYYY‼ Another update… hooray‼… ;Þ

As you know it's my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go with the 7th part of the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

CHAPTER 7:

THE PARTY

Kagome was - simply putting – bewildered. This was her first time join any of their parties, as her mother never allowed her to attend any before turning 17.

But she was by no means oblivious towards the world of adult youngsters, thanks to her over curious friends and the world her sister and some of her best friends live in.

But she didn't quite imagine it to be this…this grand.

She heard it'd be just a small gathering of several of their close friends, seeing as its happening to one of their home, she thought it'd be a simple get-together.

OH BOY…WAS SHE WRONG‼

The party consisted of minimum 250 high society people, either stars or the spoiled brats of rich fathers.

The whole living room on the ground floor of the mansion (which is almost 50000 , even except the 5 bathrooms, kitchen, 3 guest rooms and the dining place) was full of bright colors, well-dressed people, food, music boxes and drinks. There was a stage at one side of the place, where Kouga, along with his cousin twins Ginta and Hakkaku were playing a high-beat rock song. The whole place was buzzing of high beats. Kagome felt like the drums were beating directly over her heart. Half of the floor was covered by dancing people. Very very beautiful females dressed in exquisite wears were flirting or conversing with same or more handsome males. All-in-all, it was a wild party of elegant society.

Kagome found herself out of place in her childish dressing.

As soon as they reached, Inuyasha came towards them and kissed Kikyo on her lips, resulting a large Hooray shout in the background.

Kagome looked away to the other side of the room. There was a bar; several drunk peoples were boozing there. She started looking around. She found a table with a minimum of 100 types of foods laid out, and several couches and loveseats scattered around the place. Several couples were making out or cuddling or kissing here and there.

Inuyasha lead them all towards a special table closest to the stage. They all sat facing the stage and started cheering Kouga and The Wolves (the way the trio –Kouga-Ginta-Hakkaku- likes to call themselves).

Several waitresses in very short maid uniforms were roaming around offering foods and drinks to the people. Several of them were also busy privately entertaining some guests. One pretty blonde came to their table, bent low from the waist and started placing drinks in front of them.

Inuyasha was telling Kagome about his newly found ramen store while Kikyo was checking her emails in her smartphone and slowly sipping the wine with the other hand.

Suddenly a loud 'THASSHH' was sounded, loud enough to be heard by the occupants of the table over the loud music.

Everyone cautiously looked over to Miroku to see him sheepishly grin while slowly rubbing over one cheek bruised with a large red handprint. It seemed that Miroku tried to coop a feel of the 'beauty's beautiful backside' and ended with a loud smack by Sango. Both Inuyasha and Kagome literally almost ROFLed while Kikyo shook her head muttering "The pervert's nevah gonna learn."

After a while The Wolves ended their songs with a grand cheer and applauses. Kouga flashed a toothy grin and sat on the seat by Kagome. He held Kagome by her waist, "Did you like it baby?" he whispered in her right ear and kissed her earlobe gently. Kagome pushed him in the chest but he didn't let her go.

-"Let her go, you mangy wolf." Inuyasha snarled from his sit.

-"What did you called me you bird-brain?" Kouga stood up angrily.

-"I hadn't known your processor to be so slow. Gosh! I really overestimated you." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows mockingly, "Guess I was right about you to be denser than your shit."

-"Inuyasha…" Kagome was going to tell him to stop but Kikyo cut her off.

-"Yash, honey, let's have a duet. Okay?" Kikyo asked sweetly.

Inuyasha blushed and nodded instantly, forgetting about Kouga he went to the stage holding Kikyo's hand to his. But…

-"Hey! You bastard…" Kouga started but stopped when Kagome rest her hand on his arms.

-"Please Kouga, don't…plz for me…" Kagome gave him her ultra-cute wide-eyed pouting look.

No one, not even Kikyo could resist that look, Kouga was far too easy. He dropped his anger and sighed.

-"Let's cheer them." Kagome said with a smile.

-"I'm not gonna cheer that bastard." Kouga huffed.

-"Okay then sit down and enjoy." Kagome sighed.

Looking over to Miroku-Sango, Kagome saw them making up kissing. 'At least they got it over with even in this commotion.' she thought, then started whistling along with others to cheer them on.

After a while and several other band or solo or duet performances later Kagome got bored. Looking around she found Kouga and Miroku drunk with Sango by Miroku's side and her classmate Ayame, a cute redhead on Kouga's lap. She smiled, yes; Ayame had hots for Kouga for several months already. 'It'd be great if those two hooks up.' she thought.

Kagome went up to the food table and filled a plate with her favorite dishes and sat down on a comfy couch. She was eating while she noticed Inuyasha and Kikyo making out in a draped corner, away from other's eyes. As soon as she looked at them, she felt nauseous, suddenly, Kagome was not hungry anymore. She put the plate away and went to the washroom. She felt another pang of hurt on her heart. She couldn't accept InuKik yet. Her young heart still burns for Inuyasha. After that fateful day, she realized she isn't the one for him. He never loved her, neither he'd ever. But still she hurts.

Kagome splashed her eyes with cool water to keep the stinging tears at bay. No matter how long she tried to, she couldn't yet accept them fully, her heart still hearts.

'Kagome you are too sweet…' Inuyasha once said.

A lone tear trailed the path of her cheek; with the back side of her knuckles she wiped it away.

Whatever, she ain't gonna make those painful memories ruin this day for her… 'Her 1st party night…' she mused with a smile.

Kagome looked at the stage where somebody was trying to set up several band organs together, might be for another band performance. She took a wine glass from a 'rarely seen now' passerby waitress and went to a small table closer to the stage.

Suddenly, all music from all around them came to a halt, for several moments an eerie silence overtook the place, the whole place went dark.

-"Hey what's happening?" someone spoke up.

-"I'm getting scared…" a girl piqued up.

-"Um… guyz, anyone would be kind enough to switch the lights on." Someone joked.

Another few moments of spooky silence.

-"Eh… it's getting weirder by the second. Kouga, Inuyasha, where are you guyz?" Ayame asked aloud.

.

.

Suddenly someone whispered loudly from somewhere.

Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While everyone was shocked to the core that they were almost unmovable, there came a loud…

.

.

.

BAAAANNGGGGG‼‼‼‼‼

**A/N:** Ooooo…What's gonna happen now? ...Can you guess?...well, next update coming very soon…thank you all who reviewed me… I really love and appreciate it all… ^-^

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


	8. Party continues

DISCLAIMER: the 1st song "Here's to never growing up"… is not mine. It's Avril Lavigne's…My one of the most fav song …but the 2nd one's mine :D

A/N: YEYYY‼ Another update… hooray‼… ;Þ

As you know it's my 1st story; I'll appreciate if u guyz tell me how it is ^_^...well, off u go with the 8th part of the story...Have a nice journey...^_~

CHAPTER 8:

BAAAANNGGGGG‼‼‼‼‼

.

Startled, everyone looked at the stage to see…it was brightly lit up, maybe too bright for the still dark place…and onto it, none other than the…

.

.

-"JEWELL ROCKERSSSSSSSSS‼‼‼‼‼"

A loud cheer broke the tense atmosphere, and made the place overenthusiastic once again. With each stroke of Inu's guitar, the whole place started to literally vibrate. People started dancing, bouncing, screaming, jumping, shaking, drinking and whatnot…

Kagome just drowned the wine in one gulp and jumped out of her seat and started dancing madly…after all, they were playing her favorite song, Rockers Partyyy‼ 'Ironically the most appropriate song for the place' Kagome mused happily.

The song ended with another BOOM…

People got literally MAAAAAAADDDDDD over it…it was simply, simply…just AWEEESSOOOOMMEEEEEEE‼‼‼‼‼

Everyone was clapping and cheering loudly, crowd was in full mood to rock… although it was well after midnight and most of them were drowsy with alcohol, they were still highly in mood and full of adrenalin, to them it's still just the eve.

-"ARE YOU GUYS SLEEPY? ANYONE WANNA GO HOME YET? OR PARTYYY MORE?" Inuyasha asked the crowd…

-"YEAHHH", a loud roar was his answer. Inuyasha grinned happily. Suddenly his gaze fell on an innocent, cute looking angel. He chuckled evilly.

-"Umm…guyz guyz…" he cleared his throat, "I wanna introduce you to a hottie, and she's the next to rock… everybody, plz welcome…KAGOMEE"

Kagome literally chocked on her breath, "Wh-wha-WHATTT?" she screeched, she was stunned, never in a million years she thought she'd sing after JR, no matter what the place is…

Kagome's musings broke with the loud cheer around her; she turned a strawberry pink discovering that several spotlights were highlighting her…

-"Uh…umm…" 'OH BOY‼' that was the only thought her mind could comprehend at that moment.

-"Come on…" Sango urged.

-"Rock the party babes…" Kouga gave her a big thumb's up.

-"Oh...ok…" she was still bewildered.

And the crowd growled again.

Everyone pated to give her way to the stage. Standing in the middle, she stared to the crowd, growing nervous with every passing moment. She gave Kouga a sign, with her middle and 4th finger curled, and rest 3 sticking up…

Kouga flashed a toothy grin towards her, knowing what the sign meant, that means she's gonna sing her most favorite rock song…he went to the music controller.

And with "3, 2, 1…" it started…

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends

Go hard this weekend

For no damn reason,

I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot

Half past 10 o'clock

We don't ever stop,

And we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay

If you stay forever, hey

We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street,

Yelling kiss my a**

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rockstars

Dance on every bar

This is who we are,

I don't think we'll ever change

They say just grow up,

But they don't know us

We don't give a f**k

And we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay

If you stay forever, hey

We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street,

Yelling kiss my a**

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, oh just say forever, stay

If you stay forever, hey

We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street,

Yelling kiss my a**

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, (raise your glass and say)

Here's to never growing up."

And just like the madness of the crowd upped another notch. The crowd was getting wilder by the each passing moment. There was cheers all around "Kagome, Kagome…"

Inuyasha ran towards the stage and cradled a bewildered Kagome in a crushing hug. "That was amazing Kaggy." Who just in reply blushed furiously and nodded.

But the onstage scene was making Kikyo jealous and the conversations around her were only making her more aggravated.

'Who's that girl? Yasha's new chick?'

'Is that Kikyo finally got replaced?'

'That girl is creepily look-alike of Kik…Kik was replaced by her younger version…'

And those cunning chuckles. Those girls knew she was there, but they were still saying those things.

And once again jealousy got the better of her…

Coming on-stage, Kikyo took the mouth-piece, Kagome froze, a bad feeling enveloped her…she knew her instincts were never wrong. And right now they were screaming that there is something very…very bad about this.

-"Hey guyz…" Kikyo started, "so how did you enjoy the song by my little sister?"

Several gasps were heard 'Her sister, no one knew she had a sister…' and from the boyz 'and such a cute one…'

Kikyo sneered, but continued, "Well, a very little people know, but she writes very good songs" she flashed a false bright smile.

Kagome's stomach was churning, there must be some plot, but what was that…and it suddenly occurred to her…

That…

All of her 'original' songs are slow and sad ones.

'Oh no, oh no sis…' Kagome was frantic.

-"Uh…umm…bu-but they aren't interested on those…" Kagome tried to reason with her sister pathetically.

-"Oh hush Kaggy! They're gonna love it. Come on Yasha, tell her' Kikyo was smiling cunningly.

Oblivious to the sibling rivalry, Inuyasha perked up, "Oh yeah Kaggy, go for it." He grinned happily.

-"B-but…Yasha, you don't understand…they are, they a-are…" she started stammering.

-"Oh hush girl…it'd be amazing…you're my girl…it must be awesome…we all wanna hear it…aren't we guyz?" Kouga beat Yasha and started talking with a large grin.

The crowd roared "YEAHH‼"

-"Come on gal, show'em who are YOU." Kouga patted her back and all of them left the stage once again leaving Kagome at the centre.

Kagome saw Kikyo leaving with a smirk plastered on her face.

'Why sis, why do you intend to make my life a living hell?' she was almost in tears.

She took one last chance…

-"Guys, I'm warning you, these songs, you aren't gonna like them…not now…cause they aren't any 'party' songs.

-"Shut the f*** up and sing wench." Someone from the back of the room spoke up.

-"Hey who are you bastard; no one talks with Kaggy like that. Come here, and lemme kick your…"

-"Yasha, its fine." Kagome cut Inuyasha off and took a deep breath. "Okay here we go…but don't complain later."

The whole hall went dark except one blue spotlight that remained over Kagome. With a sigh she started…

Breaking apart all the rules of being in love

I don't know how I fell in love

Before meeting you I was a caged bird

Now I am feeling like a free dove

I am so so happy; I have finally fallen in love

I don't care, about anything, let anything happen, I am in love.

I never felt anything like this before

Before meeting you my life was so bare

Now you are finally mine

You are the sun of my sky with all the shine

This is the feeling of love, isn't this?

It is what called love, isn't it?

You broke the barrier of my love, o my love

You have done something no one could have done

But I am so happy you did this

I am so happy having your kiss

I was alone forever in my life

I never had a good friend before you arrived.

My life was like a hard rock

No softness in it only some choke

But your love fell like rain on it

After years of years of waiting

Your love showered all over my heart

I can't live even a minute with you part

I wish I can go everywhere with you

I wish to follow you to the end of the world

I will do this even if I have to do

There is no way that I will leave you

I will die if I have to leave you

I wish to die the day you do

So that I can be with you forever

So that I will leave you never

I love you

More than I can do,

I love you

I love you

With a sweet melodic music, the song ended. Kagome took a deep breath and looked towards the silent hall.

**A/N:** Ooooo…What's gonna happen now? ...Can you guess?...well, next update coming very soon…thank you all who reviewed me… I really love and appreciate it all… ^-^

Oh and… THANK U FOR READING IT…I know I'm not a good writer (English is not even my 1st language), but I still tried…THANK YOU!


End file.
